


If we don't Hang together

by DonOsservatore



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Challenging Usnavi means acceptance, Character references to Original Actor, Confident Vanessa, F/M, Gen, High School, Light Zorro References, Musical References, School Play, Sonny is a pest, Usnavi can calm Vanessa, Usnavi is a Cole Porter fan, Usnavi is adorable, Usnavi likes Sondheim, Vanessa is tempermental, too many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When L.M. Miranda High School decides to have the spring musical be 1776, Benny and the other barrio kids are excited. With maybe the exception of Usnavi, still getting over the death of his parents in December. Will Benny, Nina and Vanessa be able to pull Usnavi out of his slump with this historical show? Who will take whom to Prom? Most important, will Usnavi and Vanessa get their heads out of the sand and admit they like each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Anybody There?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You're (Running Away) From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176617) by [ApparentLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApparentLeigh/pseuds/ApparentLeigh). 
  * Inspired by [Hamil-Heights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217885) by [Ki_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_writes/pseuds/Ki_writes). 



> This fic is inspired by ApparentLeigh’s ‘Where You’re (Running Away) From’ and ‘Hamil-Heights’ by Ki_Writes. I’ve taken inspiration for the fic from ‘Hamil-Heights’ and may be shouting out or incorporating bits and pieces of ‘Where You’re (Running Away) From’. Shout out to both writers and please read both fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day back from Winter Break and what the school play will be is the talk of the town! Can Usnavi be taken out of his light depression enough to sign up to audition?

It was a new semester at L.M. Miranda High, and the students, poor and living in the ghetto though they were, were excited. It was another semester to hang with friends and most importantly, the school musical would be happening. One student, however, was not joining into the excited whisperings as they waited for the audition announcement. Usnavi De La Vega, a senior at the school was slowly moving his way to his locker. Hood up, and somewhat sullen faced. It was the first time many had seen him since he had briefly had to take his lessons via distance when his parents died a few weeks before Christmas. Of his classmates, only his close friends, fellow Seniors Benny Williams and Vanessa Pulido, as well as Nina Rosario, the daughter of the owner of the local cab service, who tended to hang out with them despite being two or three years younger had seen much of him during that time. As he had taken to hiding in the house of Abuela Claudia since his parents recent passing.  
As Usnavi, shuffled along not paying too much attention to the world around him, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulder. Usnavi whirled around, to see his friend Benny.  
“Yo what’s up with giving me the jumps like that.” The Dominican boy said, his face in a frown, “You know I’m not on my game.” The African-American youth laughed.  
“Relax little homie. My apologies but you were off and completely gone from the world, wouldn’t want Vanessa to think you didn’t like her.” Usnavi straighted up and blushing looked around.  
“She didn’t see me yet right?” He didn’t see the very attractive young woman he was friends with, and had taken a personal commitment to making sure he was ok at his parents’ funeral. He breathed a few more times.  
“Nope.” Benny said, popping the p with a self-satisfied grin. “She’s giving Nina a ride over, you remember the arrangement she has with the Rosario’s.” Usnavi seemed to visibly calm.  
“Right, So we have about 10 minutes to get inside before I make a fool of myself.” Usnavi said in his glum tone of voice, Benny just shook his head and the two made their way inside the school. As Usnavi walked towards his locker, he heard a slightly air-headed, but sweet peppy voice say  
“Hi Usnavi!” It was Carla, a Junior at Miranda, she was a bit airheaded but on good terms with Vanessa and had just started working at the Salon next to the De La Vega Bodega.  
“Hey Carla.” Usnavi said with a bit of a sigh, Benny, whose locker happened to be across from Usnavi’s piped in.  
“How was your break?” It was a quick and appreciated attempt to distract Usnavi from his sadness.  
“Good, I got to spend a lot of time helping Daniela out. It was fun!” The girl said before rattling on a little on about some of the things she had heard from Daniela. As she rattled on a steady beat of soft shoes were heard and the locker next to Usnavi opened.  
“Hey guys.” Vanessa said with a bit of a smile as she looked at her small group of people at the locker. Watching as Usnavi seemed to whip around and was barely able to say more than a simple hi. “So, any one got the deets on the school musical this spring? Nina was hablando all about it and Lincoln was even worse.” She shook her head in amusement.  
“Well, he is very fond of theater.” Benny said in slight defense of his year younger buddy., who just happened to come up at that moment.  
“Guys, guess what?” Lincoln said, he was dressed like he was a mini Kevin Rosario, button up shirt, blazer, slacks, tie and belt. This contrasted with the hoodie wearing Usnavi who probably was wearing a golf shirt underneath, and the t-shirt and jeans wearing Benny.  
“You found out what the school is putting on this spring?” Benny said with a dry tone of voice. Lincoln flushed a little.  
“Yep, we’re doing 1776. Which means we’re either going to need a bunch of guys or have girls playing guys.” He seemed a little thoughtful.  
“Well, I think we all should try out.” Vanessa said, confident, smiling. “I’ll be fun.  
“Uh… I don’t know.” Usnavi began to stammer out. Eyes downcast.  
“It’s about history Usnavi. You like history.” Lincoln conjoled, trying to convince him to do it.  
“I’m game if you all are.” Benny said, Carla piping up in agreement.  
“It’s almost time for class… Can I think about it?” Usnavi said,  
“Sure.” Vanessa said, grinning brightly at him, “For the record I think you’d be great in it.” And with those words she sauntered away, leaving Usnavi to be a bit dazed as Benny just laughed at him a little and Lincoln shook his head.  
“Just imagine Usnavi, you get a lead, and she’s looking at you all starry eyed, and then, you ask her out.” Benny teased causing an immediate blush in Usnavi and a swat his way. “Let’s get to class. You all are loco.” But something about Benny’s words stayed in Usnavi’s head, even throughout his history course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa walking with Nina and Lincoln to school is inspired by ‘Where You’re (Running Away) From.’ Where Vanessa is depicted as taking Nina home from school, I decided the arrangement went both ways. You can also look there if you want to know how Vanessa worked towards comforting Usnavi (though both are older in this story than they are in that one.)  
> Lincoln Rosario is not truly an OC, but rather a cut character from In the Heights. Originally there was a love triangle between Benny, Nina and Nina’s brother Lincoln who happened to be homosexual. Lincoln was later cut after Lin saw Avenue Q, and thought Rod’s story was more interesting. I’ve reintroduced him to have more males.  
> Btw, I came up with the surname for Benny after some thought, and Vanessa gets her Surname from the Zorro books. Since Usnavi has the surname De La Vega, It felt only fitting that Vanessa get the name of Diego’s love interest in the Mark of Zorro, Pulido.


	2. Here Goes Mr. Bragadocio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some more of the students of L.M. High, Vanessa gets into an argument which Usnavi pulls her out of which leads to a confrontation and Usnavi making a decision about whether or not he will audition for 1776

The first two periods went pretty smoothly for Usnavi, though Mr. Jackson made a couple of sly hints towards being a part of the musical would be gaining extra credit for history. Then his social studies teacher Mr. de Jesus commented that it would be interesting to write a report about how that progress worked. By the time lunch arrived Usnavi was quite convinced that someone up there was trying to convince him to audition. Hell, he’d even heard Jose muttering about it as he walked past him to get to the line for lunch. He let forth a small sigh as he continued his thoughts. He heard some loud yelling as he was grabbing the meal for today and turned to see Annie Hu attacking Yolanda Perez. From what he could make out Yolanda had slept with Annie’s boyfriend Alex. He just shrugged, and went back to his routine, it seemed like Yolanda was always sleeping with someone and getting into a fight with someone else over it. Was it really only a Tuesday? He knew all of his friends shared lunch period with him so he went to their normal table and began to slowly go through his food. Nina was the first to arrive at the table.  
“Hi Usnavi, Did Lincoln tell you?” She asked, she was calm and slightly quiet, and of course had a book or two in hand to prepare working her way through her homework as soon as she finished eating. Which was pretty much like her.  
“About the school musical?” He asked, when she nodded, he just shrugged and responded, “Yep.”  
“You thinking about auditioning?” She asked right after,  
“Ay por favor.” He said, throwing his hands up to the sky, “It seems like everyone wants me to do it. I’m just not sure.” He said, looking back into his food.  
“I think you’d have fun in it.” Nina offered up quietly, “and please eat. I don’t think your parents would want you to starve away.” She said with a light motherly tone.  
“Yes, Mamacita.” He said, teasing her a little, which caused Nina to give a slight giggle but groan at the same time. Usnavi began to eat as Benny and Lincoln showed up with Carla right behind.  
“Hey Nina, Usnavi.” Carla said somewhat quietly. “How was your first class?”  
“It was muy bueno.” Nina said, smiling at Carla with a polite grin. “I was just telling Usnavi, he should audition for 1776.” She said with a bit of an impish smile.  
“I think we’ve all said that.” Lincoln said, with Benny giving a slight chuckle which caused Nina to look at him curiously.  
“Oh, Vanessa is on record as saying she thinks Usnavi would be great in it.” Benny said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Usnavi blushed red and peeked around in case Vanessa was present, he seemed to relax though he glared at Benny for making the comment.  
“Where is Vanessa by the way?” Nina asked looking around, when suddenly a very sharply toned voice screamed out, The table looked and saw Vanessa having just slapped one of the school’s more brute-like students, Fabio Rodriguez and was now yelling at him in a slew of what was apparently a mix of Portuguese and Spanish, apparently he had been making sexist remarks to her and propositioning her all the way to the cafeteria by the time she finally had had enough. At some point she questioned his intelligence when Usnavi came up and just calmly said.  
“Vanessa, calm down. No need to fret over this muchacho.” He said, lightly touching her back as she took a deep breath.  
“Yeah listen to the huérfano, you brazen ligar!” Usnavi barely was able to stop Vanessa from punching Fabio.  
“He’s not worth it Vanessa.” Usnavi pleaded, looking over to Nina and Carla for help as they quickly walked over and slowly began to pull Vanessa away to keep her from doing anything rash.  
“Now Fabio, I’m pretty certain your madre taught you better than to talk like that.” Usnavi said trying to keep the peace. He tried to make himself look intimidating.  
“Oh please, we all know I could beat you in a fight. Hell, I bet I can get the lead role in 1776 over you easy.” Fabio said, regaining his cocky and insolent attitude.  
“You’re on. I’m going to get the lead and I’ll do it perfectly.” He said with a bit of a grin. Staring down Fabio as he walked to his group of friends, Usnavi then returned to his table and told the others. “You win guys. I’m auditioning.”  
“Yes!” said Lincoln with a big grin, “We all going to audition?” He asked looking at the others. Nina and Carla both nodded with determined expressions.  
“My little buddies are auditioning, why wouldn’t I?” Benny said with a teasing smile.  
“Like Hell if I’m going to miss this opportunity, least it’ll keep me out of the house longer if I’m cast.” Vanessa said, as the all looked at each other and grinned widely, it was at this moment that Usnavi wondered what he had gotten himself into… but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. With that the group went up to the signup sheet for auditions and signed their names, Benny’s scribbled signature, Nina and Lincoln’s lovely handwriting, with Nina’s being a bit more flowerly than Lincolns, Usnavi’s business like scrawl and Vanessa’s flourish signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a chapter, btw Fabio is an OC character that I have come up with for this story, and there will be more of him. Also, Jose and Yolanda are characters from In the Heights. Jose is the Jose from the Liquor store mentioned in the song 'In the Heights', Yolanda Perez is the girl Usnavi supposedly slept with in 'No Me Diga'. Annie and Alex Hu are oc's I created to fill out the story.
> 
> Also Yes, Mr. Jackson and Mr. de Jesus are named for Chris Jackson and Robin De Jesus. The School IS named for Lin Manuel you know.


	3. Heigh, Heigh, Heigh, diddle diddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins going through the hardest part of any amateur auditioner's process. Choosing an Audition Song.

Lincoln was the first to bring up the topic of the audition process. “Hey, we should pick out our audition songs. They want 32 bars it seems.” He began to rattle off all sorts of information, when finally a confused Benny said  
“Woah, slow down man. Can you simplify it for us not into the inner workings of songwriting?” When Lincoln gave him a look, he continued, “I can carry a tune, but you know I rap.” Lincoln sighed at this, and gave a more basic explanation of what bars were when it came to music and that it meant the same as measures.  
“Hey, Lincoln. We got any of my man Cole Porter in the music library?” Usnavi suddenly said, his eyes light with an idea.  
“I think so.” The boy responded, “Why?”  
“I’m thinking about using one of his songs for my audition.” Usnavi deadpanned.  
“Nice choice.” Nina piped in suddenly, she had been very quiet at the time. “I’ll go check the music library, who wants to go with me?” Usnavi quickly raised his hand as did Lincoln, Vanessa and Benny did as well.  
“Might as well, have the experts help me figure out what song I’m singing for this.” Benny said with a shrug. They laughed at this and quickly moved towards the library, Nina using her charming smile to get them in quickly with a promise that Benny would behave. They moved to the music portion and quickly began looking. Usnavi pouring through a collection of all of Cole Porter’s songs. Meanwhile, Nina had pulled out a book of songs for sopranos and started looking through it thoughtfully. Benny sort of just watched in amazement while Lincoln grabbed out some books and thrust one into Benny’s hand.  
“Look through it and see if you find anything you like.” Lincoln said with a bit of a bossy tone, Benny looked down at the book which was a songbook for tenors.  
“Couldn’t I just sing Be Our Guest or something?” Lincoln and Usnavi both gave him a look at this, before Lincoln explained,  
“It’s a bit tacky to audition with Disney.”  
“I see.” Benny replied and began looking through for something that might be of interest.  
“Find anything you like Usnavi?” Vanessa asked, looking through the book Nina had handed her, with a slight boredom, not really finding anything in the alto book that had caught her eye.  
“There’s so many choices, I can’t decide.” He responded, surprisingly not managing to stutter at Vanessa’s addressing him.  
“Got any favorites?” Nina piped in, looking at ‘Think of Me’ from Phantom of the Opera, while she kept an interested tone.  
“Yes. I mean, I could do ‘Night and Day’ or ‘You’d be Easy to Love’ or ‘I get a Kick out of You’ or ‘It’s De-Lovely or Too Darn Hot…” He seemed to trail off for a moment, but that was enough for Vanessa to ask curiously,  
“Isn’t that sung by a girl in the movie?” She asked, lightly recalling having to watch the film Kiss Me Kate in English class as an adaptation of Taming of the Shrew.  
“It’s sung by men in the original show.” Lincoln responded, passing over ‘Those Magic Changes’ from Grease, “But maybe you should put that one to the side.”  
“Yeah.” Usnavi returned, “Though it’s a great song. What about you, Vanessa?” He asked, as smoothly as possible for him.  
“Nothing interesting yet.” She returned, “I’m not sure Alto is quite what I need.” Usnavi paused in his search and set his book down before bringing out a few songbooks, one said Sondheim on it, while the other two were single word titles by Kander and Ebb.  
“Maybe a song from one of these will pick your fancy. Sondheim is amazing.” Usnavi said with a bit of reverence, akin to his enjoyment of Porter.  
“It also can be challenging.” Lincoln said, his eyes skimming through Corner of the Sky from Pippin, and weighing it in his mind.  
“Vanessa would make a fantastic Anita don’t you think?” Nina piped in, Vanessa’s eyes widened with a bit of surprise as she thought over that statement. The group kept talking like this as they went through the various songs they found and continued working on making their decisions. Usnavi, having stuck to his desire to Cole Porter, narrowed down his list of possibilities to ‘Night and Day’, ‘You’d be Easy to Love’ and ‘It’s De-lovely’, meanwhile Vanessa had looked over the books Usnavi had handed her and picked out, ‘America’ from West Side Story, ‘Maybe This Time’, ‘Cabaret’ and ‘Mein Herr’ from Cabaret, ‘All That Jazz’ and ‘When You’re Good to Mama’ from Chicago, Both were still busy trying to figure out their choices. Lincoln and Nina had figured out theirs and both were trying to figure out what Benny could get by with singing, they’d put aside very classical Broadway, and were coming up with new suggestions for possibilities when Usnavi pointed out that Benny could sing the song Maria from West Side Story. Benny thought about it for a moment, and actually admitted he’d consider it while they looked at other possible song choices as well. After several minutes, they’d finally picked out their songs, and went off to practice them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was kind of cheap and didn't have them officially pick their songs. You'll have to wait until Auditions for those...  
> And yes, I had to make a dig at choosing a Disney song as an audition piece. Otherwise, Vanessa would have been a shoe in for "I won't say I'm In Love." :P  
> I'm take song suggestions for Nina, Lincoln and Benny, and would appreciate votes on which of the options that I've provided for Usnavi and Vanessa I should pick. I've generally kept them to stuff from before the 90's to lessen my concerns about timeline configuration. (Otherwise I would have suggested a song from the musical version of Footloose for Benny)
> 
> Usnavi: 'Night and Day’, ‘You’d be Easy to Love’ and ‘It’s De-lovely'  
> Vanessa: ‘America’ from West Side Story, ‘Maybe This Time’, ‘Cabaret’ and ‘Mein Herr’ from Cabaret, ‘All That Jazz’ and ‘When You’re Good to Mama’ from Chicago


	4. Left me with these memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi reflects, practices, and deals with his kid cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter back in June, and had trouble writing it. I got some inspiration on the 4th of July. But special thanks to Ki-writes for giving me that final push to get it done today! 
> 
> Still trying to figure out the gang's song choices for auditions. Vanessa's list of choices is in the author's notes of last chapter.

Usnavi had not figured on how difficult it would be when he went to practice from his song choices. He had got home from school with his choice of song recording and begun to listen, and the memories had returned. How was he supposed to work on his song if it had memories related to his deceased parents? Even now as he listened to ‘Easy to Love’ he could remember an moment when he was younger, sitting at the small kitchen table as his parents danced with each other a little one cozy New Year’s Eve. As he sat in the small room at the same table, he tried to focus, looking at the music and singing the notes. He’d at least gotten an idea from working it over with Lincoln a little in the rehearsal room at school of how it should sound. He looked over to see the old VCR player that sat under the old TV his parents had bought a few years prior. Perhaps, he needed to watch 1776 to motivate him a little. He walked over and began to look for the tape he wanted. Finding it he began to put it in when he heard the door open.  
“Hiya cuz!” Usnavi stopped for a moment and then realized it was his cousin Sonny. He turned, looking at the younger boy from his spot by the tv.  
“Hello Sonny. I was just about to watch 1776.” He said, turning on the tv as he began to get ready to do what he was saying.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because it’s the school musical and I’m auditioning with the gang.” He explained as he waited for the pre-movie commercials to pass so he could actually watch the film.  
“Mind if I join you? I’m supposed to stay with you while Mom and Dad are celebrating tonight.” The boy said scrambling to his favorite spot on the sofa.  
“Alright, but you better behave.”  
“Chillax, I don’t want ma angry at me.” With those words the film finally began showing the beginning portion of the film, with William Daniels sitting in the bell tower of what would become Independence Hall. Usnavi was half watching the film, mentally casting his friends and himself in it as he watched, thinking about how he could get this done. He kind of was digging John Adams, but for all he knew he could get Thomas Jefferson. Though he’d rather play Adams. He felt that Vanessa had a better chance of getting Abigail Adams as opposed to Martha Jefferson. Maybe, just maybe if he did it right, he could impress Vanessa and be able to ask her out on a date. He would have to be careful though. But… What if she didn’t like him back, what if it ruined their friendship. Of course, any of this was all speculation. Vanessa might not get Abigail Adams… No, she was too good. She’d get in. But what if he didn’t get in? What if he embarrassed himself in front of all his friends? He’d fill awful, his friends would be disappointed and he couldn’t stand the idea of a disappointed Vanessa.  
“Cuz, you ok there?” Sonny asked out of the blue, Usnavi looked over at his cousin and realized that John and Abigail were singing the end of their duet, which meant that Richard Henry Lee would be convinced to go to lead the charge for independency. The big lovable braggart.  
“Yeah, why?” Usnavi said, looking at the screen again and denying that he had gotten in a contemplative mood. Smiling as ‘The Lee’s of Old Virginia’ started up.  
“Cuz you got that look on your face, that you get sometimes when looking at Vanessa.” The boy responded before making an exaggerated version of Usnavi’s face around Vanessa when he wasn’t staring at her adoringly he was looking a bit sad, as if he knew she was out of her league.  
“I don’t look like that!” Usnavi responded with a slightly scandalized expression, suddenly worried that Vanessa had noticed his adoration and wasn’t giving him any signs of interest to not get his hopes up.  
“No. You generally look like a lost puppy who has just been found.” Usnavi rolled his eyes at his cousin’s jest and went back to his thoughts while watching the film. Could he do it? He asked himself in his head, could he get the lead with the song he had picked out. He thought he could, he just needed to practice. He watched as the continental congress debated and argued and waited for Lee to return. His mind flowing with a wide variety of thoughts. He really wanted to get John Adams, it would be such an experience, and then maybe he could have the courage to ask out his beautiful, wonderful friend. Vanessa. He adored her so much everything about her. Her looks, her courage, her wit. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, and she literally was the girl of his dreams. But he was too afraid to tell her so he kept silent. As his mind whirled the movie went on, and when it finished, he rose, almost in a trance.  
“Cuz? What are you doing?” Sonny asked before noticing Usnavi turn on the record player and beginning to sing along with the recording. It was melodic, but not perfect, Usnavi wasn’t the best singer but he was hitting all of the notes. He wasn’t tearing up and he was able to get through the whole thing. When he did, Sonny clapped. “That your audition piece?”  
“Yep!”  
“It was great! You’re going to get a great role cuz!”  
“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Usnavi said, before smiling to himself. “Don’t you have to head for home?”  
“Oh… yeah.” Sonny replied, muttering under his breath as he left the apartment. “Slavedriver.”  
“I heard that!” Usnavi said, as Sonny darted out of the room like a light. Usnavi sighed in relaxation before beginning to work on the next song.


End file.
